Naruto: Zombie Attack
by Nerdwen
Summary: Naruto and part of the Konoha 12 try to survive an apocalypse.


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, obviously.

Also, if anyone can think of a better summary, please let me know. Constructive criticism is very welcome, and flames are good too. I practice sarcasm on them.

Special thanks too Peacockblue, she betad this for me and got me obsessed in the awesome world of Naruto.

~~~Story starts~~~

59

58

57

56

5-

Knock, knock.  
15 year old Uzumaki Naruto sighed; the three minutes it took to cook instant ramen were so annoying. He ignored the knocks and continued to count down.

48

47

46

The knocking came again, this time more urgently. He went to open the door, surprise showing when he came face-to-face with a panting and... slightly scared Sasuke.

"Let me in, they're going to get us!" gasped Sasuke, clearly exhausted.  
"What's coming to get you?" queried Naruto, a confused expression on his face. A woman, whom they recognized as Ino slammed against the window.  
"Dobe! Don't open it!"

On closer inspection, there was something off about her. Her eyes were...red? "Teme, can you explain this?"

"No time, get on the roof", Sasuke told Naruto, as he started running up the stairs. Naruto looked after Sasuke, grabbed his ramen, and went after him.  
Sasuke watched as Naruto came up, slurping on his ramen. He eyed the noodles disgustedly, not knowing how soon he would be grateful for that stuff.

"Okay, I'll explain. They got her, they got Ino.

"Who, teme?"

-Flashback-  
Sasuke had been training, minding his own business, when a flushed and panicked Ino ran up to him. "Sasuke-kun, they're coming, you have to get inside". As she said this, she gestured in the general direction of the city, where a hoard of people were coming. People, as Ino explained, with red eyes.

The hoard suddenly changed direction, and started lurching [may want to swap around verbs to keep the readers interested as well as enhance your writing style] towards them. "Run", muttered Ino under her breath, and she and Sasuke started off for the nearest place they knew of, which happened to be Naruto's apartment.

Suddenly, another hoard came from the street ahead of them. They were trapped, and started fighting their way out. Ino released a volley of kunai at the hoard, all of them hitting their targets, none of which stopped, except for the one that had been hit in the head. Ino sent a WTF look towards Sasuke, who shrugged, and blasted them with a fireball, which disintegrated them.

Sasuke was holding up fairly well, with his fire-based techniques, when he heard a cry from behind him. One of the things had...bitten...her arm. Sasuke sent a grand fireball towards them, grabbed Ino, and ninja-jumped onto the roof of one of the buildings.

Normally, noticed Sasuke, such a bite should have healed quickly, but even as he attempted to heal her, it kept bleeding, soon making her fall unconscious.

"No, Ino, stay with me!"

Inevitably, her heart slowed and stopped. Sasuke began to try to resuscitate her until he felt her stir. He moved back, and her eyes popped open, blood red.

She came at him, like one of the hoard, and Sasuke jumped across the gap between the roofs. Expecting the Ino-thing to follow, he turned around, but she stayed on the edge of the roof, wobbled a bit, and fell off the roof. Unnerved, he roof-hopped all the way to Naruto's apartment

-End Flashback-

Naruto finished the last of his ramen with a confused expression, as Sasuke finished his tale. "So, what do we do now?

"I don't know, but we have to find other survivors", replied Sasuke.

There was a loud crash from underneath them, and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. "They've broken in, we've gotta get out of here!", he whispered to Naruto.

The pair took off across the rooftops, until Sasuke almost tripped over a figure on one of the rooftops. They jumped back into a combat position, until a "troublesome" was heard.

"Shikamaru!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Tch, be quiet, they'll find us."

"What are those things, those things that took Ino?" At the mention of her name, Shikamaru started, but began to explain. "From what I've figured, the infection spreads from bite, and those infected have blood red eyes. Once infected they lose all ninja techniques and any form of strategy, but seem to gain unlimited stamina.

The lack of a 'troublesome' at the end of his words showed that he was not quite as indifferent as he appeared. Naruto and Sasuke took a few moments to digest this information. "Shikamaru, are there any other survivors in the Nara clan?"

He shook his head sadly, he would mourn later; now was not the time.  
Sasuke looked around, and suggested that they search first at the Hyūga compound. Blood was splattered on the white walls, giving the place a creepy jailhouse look. All three were on high guard as they snuck through the long corridors.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped, in a position of concentration.

"Wha-", Sasuke began to ask, but was immediately shushed by Naruto.  
"Guys, do you hear that?" he whispered. They crept towards the source of the sound, weapons at the ready.

Neji was at the front of the formation, with Hinata carrying Hanabi. Hanabi had a large bite on her arm.  
"Hinata, drop her!", warned Naruto, "She's infected!"

Hinata gasped, and began to try to heal her, to no avail. The ground started rumbling, making Neji snap to. "They're coming, run! Hinata, leave Hanabi, she'll soon become one of them," yelled Neji, not caring if they heard him or not. It wouldn't matter.

They jumped onto a random roof, as Hinata collapsed against Neji, sobbing uncontrollably. The five came to a conclusion in unison. They had to get out of Konoha as soon as possible.


End file.
